Knights of World Eaters
by Lord darklight
Summary: So this is a story where This kid trys to be a knight. Accidentlt stubbling in a ritual and causes these world eaters to enter his plane of existence. It's up to him and his team to somehow stop the world eaters from well eating.


The Knights Of World Eaters

Chapter 1...Simon

Let's Begin…

Oh Ruckulandia, a kingdom with such peace and prosperity. The kingdom has rebuilt itself over the last centuries along with other kingdoms after the apocalypse which created natural disasters and the near destruction of mankind. Not to mention attacks from neighboring barbaric tribes, which is why the community has such strong concrete border walls, not to mention cannons and catapults lined on the top for defense. The walls are guarded by gatekeepers who has to examine the traveller's notes and tell if the person going inside is given permission from another king or advisor or a merchant to come in to conduct business or delivery goods, not just some bandit or tribal member or a person disguised. Once he knows that they are permitted he pulls the lever from inside his office and the gate rises up. Now the kingdom has reached a golden age. The barbarians are also prone to many infectious diseases, so many citizens dwarves, people, any kind don't even want to stand near them. The economy is well, trade ships set sail to other kingdoms to deliver valuables such as spices and cloth, and a great King Rucku II a.k.a Rucku the Great. Then...

One day fresh out of the bag something strange happened. A baby boy in a white basket surrounded by roses appeared in a river and luckily two fisherman Frank and Fred saw it and paddled over in their canoe to take a look. They slowly peered over it and saw the baby's magnificent blue eyes along with a shiny bald head. The baby then started to bawl. The two got back to their village and broadcasted the news of their findings.

"You should put him back in the river, where it belongs and push it back down the stream" one of the villagers said.

"Yeah it's just gonna cause trouble" an old man growled.

"Maybe is wuz sent form ta tribes!" a young child started to suspect.

"Can't be, lil' Timmy, it was sent in a beautiful basket, the barbarians would never use such fine material," Frank said.

"We better tell the King!" Fred suggested.

And so they went. After sneaking past the drowsy gatekeeper, they got to the heart of the kingdom and city and ran up the stairs that felt a thousand steps long. They paused to catch their breathe once they reached the top.

"We are here to tell the king that this baby has appeared randomly in the river near our village." Fred said to the castle guard.

The two guards dressed in silver armour and helmet bent over to take a good look. Indeed they were surprised.

Without asking any questions (although they had plenty) they opened the huge oak wood doors. King Rucku dressed in his velvet floor-length robes and magnificent shiny crown of gold and diamonds sat on his throne while looking down at the two men. They bowed respectfully to the king.

"Your highness" Frank breathed heavily after running all the way to the king, "A baby has appeared in a river, what shall we do with it."

"So it just randomly appeared in the river" Rucku asked.

The two men nodded.

"He might pose as a threat from the tribes, he can be infected with disease in order to spread the infection to our people!" King Rucku shouted panicky.

"But your highness he is in such a well-crafted basket, he couldn't have been sent by the barbarians." Fred started.

"Good point there lad, we shall just settle this in the court." The news wondered its way to the people all over the kingdom. No baby from the east river has ever shown up in this kingdom and the east is where the barbarians live. To make a long story short he ended up in the orphanage where the caretakers despised him and calling him "infectious." They sometimes did not bother to give him milk at all.

The baby lived in the orphanage until 2 when he was adopted by Lauran and Desmond Finn. They named him Simon after Desmond's great great great grandfather who got crushed by a boat while battling pirates, since he was a naval knight. During his preschool year he was treated as an outsider. No one wanted to play with him because the children's parents warn their children's he might have barbaric blood inside him.

The teachers never liked him either. They ignored him when he raised his hand or asked questions. They never praised his good art or great test scores. Simon thought he would never find love outside home until this very day he met his first friends.

A group of 3 came up to him and started befriending him. One of them stretched their hand out and lifted him after he had fallen down. Their names were Dale, Ross, and Hestia.

The day their eyes beamed up towards him, he knew this would be the turning point he saw so often in stories. But his dream didn't last. A group of kids came over and yelled at him.

"Your so ugly! I thought you were Medusa without the beauty!" A little girl named Orcelle insulted.

"Get a life! No one likes you!" Hernie and Solia mocked.

" We'd be better off without your kind!" Kruster shouted.

" Go back to the hole you came from, dirty rat!" Zeke commanded.

Hestia look flustered. Her hair was on end. She opened her mouth to object when someone kicked her in the back.

"Their right, Hestie.. That boy.. Is a-"

"SHUT UP Ross! You said that you would support me in this! Can't you just be a decent boyfriend?!"

" Well maybe you're just not right in the head, you should go see Dr. Worth, he'll make you feel better. I think you got something wrong with your-"

"HAAAA!" Dale yelled at the top of his lungs. This startled Hestia.

"It's always this and that, if you don't like the lil' dude don't go near him! He's nothing like you; you don't know how it feels to be bullied, so scram!" Dale ordered.

Solia laughed. "Whats a puny little maid, a complete idiot, and a dwarf going to do to us? Kiss us to death?"

Hernie nodded his head in agreement at the last part.

They all continued to argue from sunrise to sunset. Or that's what Simon felt. He skedaddled a way when he realized it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

At home he was happily greeted by his two best friends. Thundermuffin and Marrie. Although the two weren't very human, they still gave him much more love. Plus Thundermuffin would hatch eggs or three!

The little white feathers on Thundermuffin were twitching slightly and his golden eyes were gleaming at Simon, waiting for food. Marrie was an old hog. Simon had gotten him 6 years ago, at a local fair. The pig was going into slaughter when he objected to the crucifying of him. Now he works as a comfort animal and a stuffed animal.

" Aren't you guys just so nice. You don't swear at me or beat me or even laugh at me." Simon smiled as he rustled Thundermuffin feathers . His lips were crooked. C'mon, help me gather dinner." And so they did, for the rest of that day, they gathered strawberries and mangoes and pineapples for dinner. He helped his mother prepare the table for dinner.

"Mother, do I look like a barbaric warrior to you" he said solemnly

"Oh Simon don't think of that" his mother said with tenderness. "We all know you are a sweet innocent, young, and courageous kid"

"Well, they don't think so" he said with his head down.

"Don't worry son they just need to take their time and come to know you better." his mom said sympathetically. He wanted to counter that statement but decided to take a rest and eat. After dinner was over his father came home. His father was a merchant and is never home early since the economy and trading was risen ever since the rise of the economy. There were days where his father was gone for days and weeks due to business trips.

"Hello Simon" his father greeted cheerfully as he went through the front door.

"Hello father" Simon said weakly.

"Feeling down today?"

"No, everything is fine" Simon lied.

"Well… ok then, let me know when you have a problem, so we can talk and sort out the problem you are having, ok?" father said.

"Yes father" Simon said back. Simon's father then went up the staircase into his home office where he usually did his paperwork from his job and bills. Simon washed his dishes and went straight to his room. His brown wooden bookshelves were filled with books of many works of literature. Despite being disgraced as a barbarian he actually enjoys reading barbarian legend along with viking and knight legends too. His favorite barbaric legend was called Silkhan the Conqueror, who ravaged and pillaged many lands. He executed resistant people and burnt books that he thought taught the wrong type of philosophy he was a believer in. Until the gods challenged him when they said that there was a type of elixir deep in the mountains far away that granted immortality. Ambitious for power he journeys there but dies after 2 years of travelling due to another tribe killing him and his men in the sea. The theme of the story is supposed to be "Even a man with great power, can never hold on to it forever." He also has an a very smart older brother named Samuel whom his parents are extremely proud of, is studying abroad in the Esterbatch kingdom to become a mathematician at the University of Plation.

The books were very thick the covers were as shiny as a golden chestplate, but nonetheless Simon's even thicker interests had him finishing the pages in just a couple days. These works were also the inspiration for stories the teachers assign in class. His stories were so great he has been called the "man of storytelling" in his second grade class, not to mention very lengthy as well. He did not write barbaric stories because it might strike fear into the classroom's already frightening barbarian theory about him.

Simon opened his wardrobe and pulled out his silver fencing sword. Simon was an excellent fencer and has won numerous regional championship trophies. He had been fencing since he was 4 and knew from that point he had a knack for it. In addition his other favorite forms of recreation are horseback racing, archery, foot racing, swimming, chess, and checkers.

Simon was in deep thought and remembered the three people who actually defended him at the field at school. "Could these mean people be actually taking their time to know him like his mother had said at dinner?" he thought. Well, he will have to wait and find out tomorrow morning. And so he did.

2.) An Unexpected Call To Adventure Quest Time

It has been 1 year already and he already has a group of friends; Dale, Ross, Hestia, and Barney. Barney was a new student who came to the kingdom from the Token Empire. He came here because his parents opened a pastry business here near the market district at the core of the kingdom. The shop sells very.. well.. we shall say unique pastries. It sells castle cakes, animal shaped pastries and much more eccentric creations. Barney also has a very strong Tokish accent which makes him hard to understand sometimes, especially when he is shouting, which he does often when he gets lost around the area. Barney remembered him presenting about himself to the class and smiled at the thought of it. He liked a girl named Solia, but he knew she would rather die than partner with him. She was enemies with his friends- Hestia, Ross, Dale, and Simon- and they were enemies with her. Nonetheless he adored her luscious blonde hair and her red blood eyes. He wished his friends would beg to differ- he just loved her. But he knew not to complain. Hestia had grown fairly larger since the last year- she had deep brown hair that curved around her neck and she gained a little bit of weight. Golden eyes made her look even prettier and the weight doesn't show - or so Dale says. Although Hestia had without grown much more beautiful since they first helped Simon up from falling on the ground a year ago, others have worsened. Orcelle had grown huge black pimples all over her body. At a certain point in time everyone blamed Simon, but Dr. Worth successfully diagnosed that the situation was actually a rare case of Blidinia Homorecta: A Condition that cannot be cured: and stays forever. Orcell's mom defended her daughter greatly.

"Its that stupid barbarian's fault! Its all his fault! KILL HIM!" She ordered

"Miss, Please, calm down." Dr. Worth hushed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! That lil' stinker infected my innocent baby with death! THAT'S MURDERER! MUUUURDERER!!! AHHHH HELP!!!"

Within seconds a crowd had gathered. They all hushed in together.

"People of Khangaria! We have hunted Barbarians, we have excommunicated popes of barbaric, we have Slaughtered the barbarians, we have even EATEN the barbarians, so why must one barbarian get special treatment. Simon does not get special treatment- lets all bring DOWN THE PAIN!" Orcelle's mother ordered. They broke the windows of shops by throwing bricks laid on the ground and they started to raid farming supply stores to gather pitchforks and torches. Torches to burn Simon on a stake if they can, so he can feel the wrath of pain.

So then everyone (except for Dr. Worth who knew the true cause of the rare disease) started to beat up Simon until……. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!!" a man in armor yelled.

"We're killing the stupid barbarian because he infected my daughter with DEATH, that's murder for crying out loud," Orcelle's mother said.

"I've seen that deformity before it's untreatable because it isn't a diseases!!!" Dr. Worth said.

"Why didn't you say so before, were you lying to me?" Orcelle's mother said.

"No you wouldn't let me talk and decided to blame poor Simon over here WHO ISN'T EVEN A BARBARIAN DESCENDANT," Dr. Worth said, "Also I didn't recognize it at first."

"Now let's all CALM THE HELL DOWN," the man in armor said ," as a fellow man of doctrine, I'd like to say this will go away in all means time. Why you ask? Well it's called early puberty, it goes away when the child grows older."

"Hey you stole my thunder," Dr. Worth said.

"Sorry I had to do it before the situation escalated." the man in armor said.

"Hey you are in my way" Orcelle's mother shouted at the man.

"Why are you spitting out those words to a knight of the highest rank" he said calmly.

Orcelle's mother looked behind and saw dozens of other knights bathing in shiny silver armour. She then looked at her own army which only consists of her daughter and a couple other people with torches and pitchforks. They all surrendered without hesitation and dropped their pitchforks straight into the cobblestone ground

Simon looked out the window in his room at the sight of rising flames from torches. He knew immediately that this was another threat to his life since these happen once in awhile which is either the same thing he is seeing now or a protest with big signs saying "No filthy barbarian belongs in our kingdom .

He shut down the window and ran through the house's dark dimly lit corridor into his parent's room. "Can I become a knight" he said sternly. His parent's eyes widened and looked at each other with shock, "Don't worry I Noah a Night. EH get it, it's word play. I think i'm going to call it a pun because it's PUNISHMENT. Get it." His father always tries to make puns out of his words without anyone being amused not even the jester.

"Are you serious? We are not nobles and knights are mostly sons of nobles!" his mother exclaimed

"Plus you can die at a very young age" his father said. "Right when you start to run in battle and WAM! An arrow hits your head and to the ground you drop, it's that easy." his father said.

"Come on please I need to have some sort of honor or people are going to treat me like a threat alienated from the barbarians!" Simon exclaimed.

"Plus I got all the skills needed for a knight like fencing, horseback riding, and archery" Simon said confidently.

"But you are not going to be home because a page has to live in the household of the knight" his mother said.

"That is not to my concern, all I want to do is fight for the kingdom bravely and gain honor for being a hero" Simon said while imagining himself defeating a barbaric army while the knights lift him up in the air cheering on.

"But what if they treat you like a threat when you are in training" his mother said.

"I'll show them I'm capable" Simon said back.

"Give us time Simon and we will think it through" father expressed calmly as Simon's mother was scratching the back of her head not knowing what to say about the sudden question of becoming a knight.

3) Hestia and Dale

Dale was a simple man. He ran a mana shop in his town. He had lived here for so many years. Every day he had woken up, gone to school, went home, and repeated the process. He had a good life. He was handsome as well as strong, he even had passed his school flawlessly. He had a kind sister who had looked after him ever since his father had died 7 years ago. His sister had also been there for Dale's mother, who crumbled into despair when the Atari Clan attacked Ruckulandia- the incident where Dale's father- Falcon was killed. Dale had remembered facing off against an Atari worshipper who had slashed his father's throat. Emilia, Dale's mother, tried casting mana bind spells upon the cursed demon, but all that did was strengthen it even more. Dale had tried his best to throw stones at the beast- but it seemed completely ineffective as his morality seemed to get smaller and smaller. The walls closed in on him, crushing his hopes of fleeing. If it hadn't been for a certain friend of his father, he would have surely lost his mother as well. He remembered trying to escape into a dark corner- shielding his older sister. He would never forget that man, in his shaky dusty armor, looking to intimidate the enemy but only achieving fear in himself. Dale, his sister and mother all ran away when the guard fought the Atari, in fear that it would be their last chance. Dale could hear the screams from upstairs as he clobbered down stairs, only to save his own life. He knew that this was not what a man should do- but its what a survivor would. Dale would have nightmares about this event every day when he was 6. When he was 8 he finally learned to cope with his sins by seeking out and marrying the guard's daughter. She was the only way he could pass on his guilt as all other relatives from his family had been killed. Only the guard's daughter and his mother had lived the Atari attack. Well, he had one goal to help repent for his sins- marry the one who he had betrayed- marry the girl whom he had let father's died- marry the women whom he had never loved. Her name was Hestia.

Dale buttoned up his grey buttoned jacket. "Today is the day, my man!" Dale said to Jupi, his pet dog. "I'm going to ask Hestia out on a date, and she will say yes! Oh I can't wait… let me go get my nice smelling soap !" Dale said in excitement.

He entered the bathroom. It was littered with bottles, some even bent or moldy. Dale was not exactly rich. He walked over to his cabinet and grabbed the spray paint. "No, this isn't right." He murmured.

Worried, he kept looking. No signs of soap could be found, although Jupi did walk in. "ARF ARF!" She barked

"Yeah, Yeah, I know I should be much more careful as to where I put my soap." Jupi whimpered.

"Sorry, girl, I'm in a rush, nows not the time to be eating breakfast."

Jupi sighed a very doggy sigh and walked out of the restroom.

"Now that she's gone I can finally start looking for my soap." He thought in his mind.

Within an hour he finished his shower and made his way over to LittleLeaf st, where Hestia lived.

As Dale walked down the street, he saw large plumes of smoke almost taking the shape of a pillar. That's when he realized it was large fire coming from Hestia's house. A sudden rush of wind propelled Dale over the all the houses until he landed in front of Hestia's house.

Thinking to himself, that was convenient and really freaky. Then He remembered the blazing fire burning down Hestia's house.

"This is going to suck," Dale said as he rushed into Hestia's house knowing that Hestia's grandmother is inside and afraid (it was during this time, that Hestia was at the market buying food).

Looking around while coughing, Dale hoped the Hestia's grandmother had not suffocated due to the smoke. As he ran around he tripped over a small box.

"What the-," Dale said as reached down to pick it up.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Hestia's grandmother said.

So started Dale fell backwards after he just stood up, falling close to the fast spreading fire.

"There you are," Dale said as he stood up and picked up Hestia's grandmother (she was quite short, around 4'3 and weighed around 90 lbs).

Running out time (since the fire had already reached the door), having no choice Dale jumped out of the third story building (while holding Hestia's grandmother) onto the cobblestone pavement. Standing up, Dale realized he had broken his left leg and dislocated his right shoulder.

Hissing in pain Dale asked," Are you ok Mrs. lyric?"

"The question you should be asking is am I going to be ok?," Mrs. lyric (Hestia's Grandmother) said.

"That would be wrong because you were in the burning house longer," Dale said, "Who knows how much smoke you and I inhaled."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE? MORE IMPORTANTLY DALE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Hestia shouted right behind Dale.

"You know I would jump and turned around when you shouted into my ears, but my leg is broken and I dislocated my shoulder. Also your grandma's fine by the way." Dale said as he turned around slowly with Hestia's Grandmother in his arms.

"Grandma are you ok?" Hestia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to this fine gentleman over here. Are you dating him? Might I ask," Hestia's grandmother said.

"NO" Hestia and Dale said in unison.

"Oh I see what's going on," Hestia's Grandma chuckled.

"Well how about you two go on about your business while I go to the department of fire rescue" Grandma said in her sweet voice as she headed down the narrow cobblestone street not displaying a feeling of deep devastation and sorrow whatsoever which was pretty weird about her considering the cloth she sells(she is a tailor) and her valued items are gone. When Dale always visited her she would always seem happy even in the most solemn moments like when her husband died 11 months ago during a hunting accident.

"Now what do we do?" asked Dale limping in pain grasping his shoulder

"Do you want to have a walk along the shoreline oh-wait you may want to visit the doctor for your bones" said Hestia.

" Only if you consider a date." Dale responded boldly.

"Well…...I was planning to go to a play there is a new play that is getting quite the attention called The Sleeping Knights, but wait... that is coming up in 2 more weeks"

"That's good,my leg will probably heal by that time, so I can go with you" Dale hoped.

"I'll help you walk to the doctor" Hestia said as she grabbed Dale's arm around the back of her neck and started to walk towards the medical clinic of bones and surgery.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Dale muttered as he hobbled to the clinic with Hestia at his side.

Sometime later in the Clinic….

"So we're going to have to cut open you shoulder to move the bones back in place," the doctor said.

"What," Dale said in really scared manner. " How much does it cost?"

" 35 gold koins," the doctor said,

"Are you kidding me," Hestia said out of nowhere. "You better not be ripping us off."

"Hey that's the best price for your friend's broken shoulder," the doctor said. "Or would you rather have his shoulder heal naturally into a deformed state, also that's the price for fixing up his leg and his shoulder."

"That makes somewhat more sense," Dale exhaled.

"Hey that's actually also the cheapest price." The doc said.

"Seriously, what's the most expensive treatment?" Hestia asked.

"300 gold koins," the doc said.

"Ok." Hestia said.

"How much is 15 gold koins converted to silver koins?" Dale asked.

"750 silver coins is your answer." The doc replied.

"Ok that's not so bad." Dale said. "All I have to do is sell my damn necklace that I got from my dead father."

"I'll pay for it." Hestia said (forgot to mention that she's rich like has a vault full of gold rich).

"Really!?" Dale exclaimed.

"Yes, it's the least I can do for you saving my grandmother." Hestia said.

"Ok so have you chaps decided on what option of price yet." Doc asked.

"300 gold koins." Hestia said.

"Why are you so rich?" Dale asked.

"My great great great great great Grandfather was like a leader/discoverer of this place called Lendingar." Hestia said.

"Isn't Lendingar where all the super smart people live. As I recalled rich spoiled pricks aren't allowed in," Dale said.

"Yep." Hestia replied. "Now I know you are wondering why I'm not living there right now. It's because I didn't pass a yearly test and was forced to leave."

"Wow that place is intense." Dale said.

"Yep." Hestia said.

"So when are you going to pay up." Doc asked.

"In a few days." Hestia replied.

"I'll take your word for it." Doc said. "Also who was your great great great grandfather? Which Leader was he?"

"He was known as Jeremiah of Stone." Hestia said.

"Why is he called the Of Stone,"Dale asked. " That's pretty weird don't you think?"

"Because that's how he died." Hestia replied. "He went down turning a thousand dragons and wide assortments of creatures into stone. That area of lendingar is called the battlefield of stone."

"Wow," Doc whistled. "You can leave now lady."

"Why?" Hestia asked.

"Well because we going to begin the surgery of course." Doc replied.

"You going to take my word for money?" Hestia asked.

"Yep," Doc replied.

"I don't know how to thank you Mr. -" Hestia said.

"Just call me Doc." Doc said. "Now leave this may get bloody."

"Wait what?" Dale said.

"We are cutting open your shoulder to move bones into place of course there's going to be some blood. Don't worry you'll be in a deep sleep. So you won't feel pain." Doc said to came Dale's nerve.

"Thank Go-."Dale began to say.

"Probably" Doc said

Sometime later after the surgery….

Dale woke up very dazed and dizzy. He could hardly lift his head up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living my man Dale," Doc says.

"So What's Up Doc?" Dale asked. "How long was I out?"

"Eh about 1 day or so," Doc replied.

"Why does my shoulder and leg still hurt?" Dale asked.

"You just had surgery of course you're going to be in pain," Doc replied. "You should go to one of those doctor monk people for that acupuncture thing. I heard it can relieve you of pain. I also recall that surgical patients should get acupuncture after surgery to relieve pain in room 23."

"Thanks," Dale replied.

As Dale slowly stumbled out the office, something large tackled him.

"JUPI NO JUMPING ON PEOPLE," Hestia yells out of nowhere. "Come on now come to Hesti."

"So what'd I miss?" Dale asked.

"So many things happened While you were in a comatose state." Hestia replied. "Come on I'll go tell you all about it on the way back to your house because my house is still in ashes."

"So, what's new" Dale asked impatiently.

"Well news got out that Orcelle's mother will get executed today" Hestia said.

"Wow," said Dale, being dazed out as he stared at Hestia's beautiful face. He noticed that she has a bright pink flower in her hair.

"Nice flower," Dale whispered, as he was looking at the flower.

"Well, I need to go get an acupuncture," Dale continued.

"See ya later," Hestia shouted as Dale walked away. Dale giggled.

Dale went through the corridor and his eyes wandered everywhere trying to search for room 23. He soon found room 23, took a huge breathe, tried to put his legs together as they still felt numb and burst through the door.

"Hello lad," said an unusual voice, as his legs were spreaded out. The room was surrounded by many white candles with a scent that smelled of coconuts. The room was pretty small with wooden shelves filled with potions and plants. There was a glamourous white bed in the middle.

"Who are you?" Dale asked.

"I am a Doctor who has been trained in the ways of Chi, aura, and many other spiritual medical practices." the man replied in a smooth voice. He wore white robes and had a bald center in his head which was surrounded by a ring of grey hair.

"What's your NAME?" Dale continued.

"My name is Main Character Whiteside, now please lay with your front side on the bed" explained Dr. M.C.

"Why?" Dale continued.

"Cause that's the name my parents gave to me," Dr. M.C. explained. "My father gave the name M.C. to always remind him of an the mighty foe he destroyed. That person killed hundreds of people and monsters alike. That person killed a 50 meter giant and that Giant's name translated means God in a old language called Memes."

"What? How did your father kill it?" Dale asked in awe.

"He killed it with a magic sword. That sword has the ability of making unhealable wounds. The bad thing about that sword is that if you accidentally cut yourself with it, the cut will never close. You will very literally bleed forever or until you die of bloodloss."

"So M.C. died from blood loss." Dale responded.

"No M.C. can't die." Dr. Bog replied.

"So how did your father kill M.C." Hestia asked.

"He opened a door that can and will turn everything in existence to nothingness,"Dr. M.C. answered.

"That is awesome…" Hestia said in awe.

" Give me my money and GET OUT!!!" Dr. M.C. Shouted.

To be continued in the next section of this story...

Crew Name: The Heroes of Worlds

The Team Members:

Sir. Francis Rainshield: A knight who is the Master of All things water or process some amount of water.

Simon Finn: A boy going through the training of a knight, he's got no skills yet.

Hestia K.H.N. ( intitials because I'm magically bonded to not be able to type full name, also Hestia has a different last name from her Grandma On purpose): Secretly is A powerful entity from another universe coming to this one trying to save it from the World Eaters.

Dale: is god with no memories from a universe long forgotten and eaten by the World Eaters.

Main Character (Dr. M.C.): can open a door to a reality where nothing exist and where nothing will ever exist, works as a conventional trash can. Has insane sword skills and has a magic sword that can cut things on an atomic level and creates unhealable wounds.

Send request for New OC characters or shipping. Or maybe just for someone to maybe you know die. Or maybe new team members I dunno because that all depends on the request. Also just saying, just because you send in a request doesn't mean I use it. But most of the time I'll try to fit it in.

Now for free advertising. Download this app called quidd. It's got cool. Collectibles and new emojis to use like say this cat

It's awesome you should check it out and hit me for trade if you want. My name is LordMeh in quidd. So that's it, this LordDarklight signing off.


End file.
